This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with electromagnetic interference shielding and strain relief structures.
Electronic devices include electrical components. Components are mounted on substrates such flexible printed circuits and rigid printed circuit boards. Interconnect lines formed from patterned metal traces carry signals within the substrates. For example, metal traces may carry signals between integrated circuits on a printed circuit.
Substrates such as printed circuits are often coupled together using connectors such as board-to-board connectors and using connections formed from conductive material such as anisotropic conductive film or solder. If care is not taken, electromagnetic interference may be emitted from the signal lines on printed circuits and other substrates, particularly in the vicinity of electrical connection structures formed from printed circuit connectors or connections formed from anisotropic conductive film and or solder. If not properly secured, electrical connection structures may also be susceptible to damage.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved arrangements for shielding and securing connections between substrates in electronic devices.